


Bedtime

by rainysunshine



Series: TS+3 [10]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Kid Fic, Married Life, No plot just fluff, Pointless fluff, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainysunshine/pseuds/rainysunshine
Summary: The Virtue-Moir family gets ready for bed.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the gif I saw on tumblr of Tessa with that long-sleeved pajama onesie sitting on the sink taking off her makeup from the reality show.

“Mama, no brush?”

 

The question is accompanied by sounds of tiny hands slapping against a mirror and the pitter-patter of small feet scurrying against the marble floor.

All the Virtue-Moir ladies are crowding around the sink in the master bathroom. Scott had graciously built such a large bathroom for their own bedroom that it has two sinks, with spacious counter space for all the knicks-knacks Tessa might have.

Baby Anna is sitting on the marble counter, chubby feet inside the sink so she can wiggle her toes underneath the spouting water. Little Maddie is also sitting on the counter, but her legs are crossed and her face is dramatically too close to the mirror, making funny faces. Sophie is standing on top of a stool right beside Tessa, who is taking off her day makeup carefully while making sure none of her kids topple down -  themselves or anything else. 

She’s wearing a pink, long-sleeved pajama that’s looking more like a onesie, with flamingos littered all over. The girls have also taken into pajamas with colorful patterns of different shape and form. Sophie is wearing a robin-blue pajama with cartoon giraffes covering it. Anna is currently only wearing her yellow, slices-of-cakes patterned pajama top, so her pants wouldn’t get wet, with her diaper-budded baby bum resting on a soft hand towel - her protruding tummy peaking out of it. Maddie is wearing a turquoise pajama (that makes her eyes _‘pop!’_ , according to her father), with an Eiffel Tower design pasted all over.

 

(Years later, she would release a pajama-onesie with her own face littered all over it as part of her official merchandise. It sells out in minutes.)

 

“No brush, Fi. I’m just washing my face,” Tessa politely responds back, so Sophie nods and puts the brush back in its place. Tessa turns the tap on to wash her face, letting the water spill all over Anna’s feet. 

“Aaah!” she yells delightfully, clasping her hands together and swinging it up and down. She then stares curiously at her wet, wiggling toes.

It’s become some sort of tradition for them. The girls love joining their mother if only to observe on her nightly ritual, but they usually clamor for some sort of attention like they always do, so Tessa lets them use her moisturizer (a very mild one) and gets them to do it together.

 

“Boop,” Tessa laughs as she places a drop of moisturizer on Maddie’s nose. She turns to Sophie and does the same thing. “Boop.”

After a chorus of “thank you”, Sophie and Maddie swipe the moisturizer on their hands then promptly spread it all over their cheeks, slowly but surely. Like always, baby Anna whimpers to join in the fun, not wanting to be left out by her sisters, by grabbing hold of Tessa’s hand tightly in her chubby fist and not letting go.

 

“Uuuh!”

 

Tessa has to get another portion of moisturizer in her finger whilst having to battle a frustrated baby on her trail. “I hear you, I hear you,” she coos at her youngest child, before taking her tiny hands within her own to spread the liquid on her palms. Anna stares at it intently and closes her palms tightly, feeling the sticky substance seep between her fingers.

 

“Ooh…”

 

Tessa chuckles before taking her own generous portion of the moisturizer and adaptly spreads it all over her face. Sophie and Maddie start mimicking her movements, touching parts of their faces in the same way as their mother. Not wanting to miss the party, Anna looks back and forth between all of them before following suit. 

And if there’s one thing cuter than pinching a chubby baby cheek, it’s seeing the baby patting and squishing her own chubby cheek.

 

_pat pat pat_

 

She doesn’t understand what she’s doing, but she’s definitely not one to miss the crowd.

Tessa can’t help but melt every time she sees her pudgy baby so happy. The way she smiles makes her eyes squint and her mouth slightly open to reveal a hint of growing baby teeth. Then she would glance at her mother and give an even brighter smile, causing Tessa to involuntarily smile as well.

“Uh?” Anna opens her palms towards Tessa, indicating she’s finished transferring every bit of moisturizer from her hand to her face.

Tessa smiles gleefully, “Good job, Annie!” Anna giggles at her mother’s approval and kicks her legs against the water inside the sink. “Let’s wash our hands, yeah?” Tessa gently takes Anna’s hands underneath the spout to wet it, before lathering them with a generous amount of hand soap and washing it off in the end. As she dries Anna’s hands off with a towel, Sophie and Maddie quickly wash their hands off as well.

 

“Is this a bathroom party I’m not invited to?”

 

The three little girls whip their heads to the doorway, revealing Scott grinning mischievously as he stalks slowly towards them. Unlike his wife and children, he opts for a much simpler fashion sense with a plain white t-shirt and striped boxers.

“Daddy!” Maddie exclaims happily upon seeing him. She grabs the hairbrush and points it towards his hair. “Brush!”

Scott laughs but takes the brush anyway, “Me? Brush hair?” 

Maddie nods.

He brings the comb to his head and grazes his hair with two long strokes, “Tada!”

But his daughter seems dissatisfied with his flimsy attempt of a makeover, refusing to take the brush back. Scott pouts at her and, in return, starts combing her hair. 

“Sorry, kiddo. Guess you’re better at brushing hair,” he sighs, before catching Tessa’s eye through the mirror. “Besides, your mom likes my hair messier anyway.”

“Scott!” Tessa reprimands him for the intentional innuendo despite knowing their children are much too young to understand the hidden meaning. He snickers in response and winks at her instead, causing Tessa to curse at herself for blushing furiously at his charm.

 

Their little party comes to a halt when she sees baby Anna yawning.

 

“Sleepy, Chubs?” Scott finishes brushing Maddie’s hair by ending it with a kiss on her head, before proceeding to pick Anna up into his arms then peppering her with kisses all over her face. “Mommy, can you help me dry my feet?”

Tessa takes the hand towel and quickly dries her baby’s chubby feet, making sure she dries the water droplets that have managed to slip into her fat rolls. After he’s satisfied with Anna’s cleanliness, he transfers his baby into Tessa’s arms before turning his attention to his two other children.

“Bed time!” he yells as he suddenly scoops Sophie and tucks her under his left arm, then grabbing Maddie off the counter to tuck her under his right arm. His two children are now dangling off the floor and squealing loudly in delight, ready to be transported into their respective bedrooms.

Scott growls playfully and start stomping his legs dramatically, heading towards the master bedroom to exit into the hallway, “FEE, FI, FO, FUM. I SMELL SOME SLEEPY KIDDOS FOR BED!”

Despite Sophie and Anna’s best attempts to wiggle out their father’s grasp, Scott keeps them in place with his strong hold and speeds up the process by running across the hallway, the girls’ laughters ringing with it.

 

Tessa turns off the bathroom light and ventures towards her bed, turning to baby Anna still in her arms. Anna responds to her mother’s sudden movement by looking at her too, staring at the impending question she’s bound to ask. 

“You wanna sleep here, baby?” Tessa pecks Anna’s cheek with a little kiss, bouncing her comfortingly and patting her diaper-padded but. Anna is perfectly capable sleeping on her own, but sometimes Tessa would relent having her last baby sleep with her for one night.

 

Whether it’s more for her or her baby’s benefit, she’ll never admit the truth.

 

Anna answers by silently placing her cheek on her mother’s chest.

Tessa hugs her tighter while lovingly rubbing her back, “Okay, let’s get you ready, yeah?” She lays Anna on the large king-sized bed to put her pajama pants on, fighting Anna’s playful, kicking legs and giggles. Her pajama pants start to mold with Anna’s fat rolls, tucking into the right places in the most adorable way. 

Tessa moves Anna to the center of the bed then crawls to the left side, pulling the blanket up to her stomach and up to Anna’s waist. She dims the room lights with a knob, wanting to quickly fall asleep yet wait for her husband to arrive. Anna seems to have the same idea as she shuffles into Tessa’s side, snuggling her face into her neck sleepily. 

Tessa turns her body to face her baby girl, face so close to hers that their noses are almost touching. She nuzzles her nose against Anna’s ear, taking a whiff of that addicting baby smell she could never get enough of. Anna coos over the tickling sensation.

Tessa closes her eyes and gives a silent thanks of gratitude to the universe for having her baby here today, happy and healthy. She tries not to think on the ordeal she and Scott had to go through months ago, when she didn’t even know whether her frail, tiny baby would even make it through the night. Her tears of worry were oftentimes the only reason why she finally fell asleep.

  
But now, feeling her child move around beside her, everything else fades away.

 

She opens her eyes when she feels Anna shift to the other side of the bed, hands clawing against the sheets and eyes searching around the room.

“Papa will be here soon,” Tessa immediately understands what Anna is looking for, rubbing her baby’s arm reassuringly.

Anna rolls over so she’s resting on her chest, “Pa?” Her head drops on the sheets as she’s hit with a sudden wave of sleepiness; she tries to lift it back up but is succumbed to tiredness once again.

“It’s okay, Annie,” Tessa comforts her daughter, shifting closer to her so she can warm her baby girl with her body heat. She wraps her right arm over Anna’s back, stroking every part of her exposed skin to lull her to sleep. “You’ll see him in the morning,” she punctuates with a soft, goodnight kiss on Anna’s cheek.

 Anna yawns in agreement, and before long, her steady breaths indicate she’s finally fallen into a deep sleep; Tessa carefully lifts Anna up to change her position, placing her back on top of the sheets once again, as not to strain her neck so much.

 

“Big day for Chubs, eh?”

 

Tessa glances to her husband standing in the doorway for the second time that night, noticing his large grin even underneath the dim lights.

“She was waiting for you,” she explains as she watches Scott cross their bedroom to settle on his side of the bed, careful to not wake baby Anna up when he sits on the mattress. He hums in acknowledgment, leaning down towards the side of Anna’s cheek to give her a soft kiss goodnight.

“And,” he turns to his wife, who has already begun to plunge the bedroom into darkness. “Were you waiting for me too?”

Tessa internally rolls her eyes at his teasing inquiry; nevertheless, she lifts herself up with her elbow to move her face over her sleeping child, giving her husband a chaste kiss on the lips.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Scott snickers at her stubbornness and finally settles himself against the lush pillows as Tessa turns off the bedroom lights. He turns sideways and presses his abdomen to Anna as close as comfort would allow, resting his left hand on her little waist.

He smiles in the dark when he feels Tessa’s hand join on top of his.

 

“Goodnight, T.”

 

“Night, Scott.”


End file.
